Small Blades Sphere
The Small Blades Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on using light blades such as daggers and knives. Proficiency Those who choose the Small Blades Sphere gain proficiency in all Light Blades. Core Ability Quick on the Swing (Ex) Gain Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. You gain a +10 bonus to Sleight of Hand checks made to hide a light blade on your body. As a full attack action, you can make an extra attack at full B.A.B. At +10 B.A.B., you may make one extra attack at a -5 penalty. Small Blade Talents Blink Strike (Ex) As part of drawing your weapon, you can perform a single attack against an adjacent enemy. The sudden and unexpected attack causes the target to take a -4 penalty to AC against it. Body Striker (Ex) You may use a light blade to attack an enemy and hide it immediately after with no penalty. If you have Martial Focus and you succeed at hiding the weapon after attacking, you can have your opponent be convinced that someone else was responsible or that you used a different weapon (like an unarmed strike) instead. Deadly Strike (Ex) Whenever you initiate an attack against a creature while they are unaware of your presence due to your use of Stealth, you deal additional precision damage to the target equal to 1/2 your ranks in Stealth (minimum 1) with your first attack. Decisive Strike (Ex) When an enemy attempts a Combat Maneuver against you, you may expend your Martial Focus as an immediate action to make an attack against them. If the attack is successful, the combat maneuver fails and they lose the action. Eagle Strike (Ex) When you intentionally fall from a higher surface, and you are landing within 5 ft of an enemy, you can expend your Martial Focus to make an attack against that creature as an immediate action. If you succeed, you deal damage to that creature, knock them prone, and land safely within 5 ft of that creature, taking no fall damage. Environmental Stash (Ex) You gain a +10 bonus to Sleight of Hand checks made to hide any light blades among the immediate environment. When you are within 5 ft of the hidden light blade, you may retrieve it from it's hiding place as a swift action. Focused Feint (Ex) Whenever you succeed at a feint against a creature, you may regain your martial focus as a swift action. Free Hand (Ex) When an enemy attempts to disarm you of a Light Blade, and your other hand is free, you may expend your Martial Focus to catch your weapon in your off-hand. You treat the weapon as you are wielding it in your off-hand, and you may move the weapon back to your main hand as a free action on your turn. Light Scythe (Ex) You may treat Scythes as Light Blades for the purpose of this sphere. Lunge and Back (Ex) You threaten a range of 10 ft with all Light Blades. You can make an attack against a creature within 10 ft and move back to your original space as a single attack action. If you make an attack of opportunity against a creature 10 ft away, you move 5 ft to a space adjacent to them before making the attack, and stay there after the attack is resolved. Mug (Ex) When you successfully perform a steal combat maneuver against a target, you may make a single attack against that target with any Light Blade you possess as a free action. Creatures damaged by this attack are shaken for 1 round. You may select this talent a second time; if you do, you may also apply it to successful dirty tricks. Perfect Strike (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you deal +1 precision damage with attacks made with Light Blades. For every +5 B.A.B. you have, you deal an additional +1 precision damage. This stacks with other sources of precision damage, like Sneak Attack. Pin Stab (Ex) When attacking an enemy that is within 5 ft of a solid surface, you can expend your Martial Focus in order to stab your knife into their arm or leg (or by extension, hand or foot) in order to impale them against the surface. The weapon used to pin them will be unusable and stuck inside of them for the duration of the effect. They will have to spend a Move action and pass a DC 5 Strength check in order to pull the blade out and escape (unless you have other effects to make this more difficult, like Anchoring). If they pass the check by 4 or less, they begin to bleed, taking 1 point of bleed damage each turn until the bleeding is stopped. Repetitive Shank (Ex) When you are grappling an enemy, you can make a full-round attack against them with a Light Blade, instead of just a single attack. Slit The Throat (Ex) When you strike an enemy that is unaware of your presence with a Light Blade, you can expend your Martial Focus to act as though that attack was a Coup de Grace. Twist The Knife (Ex) Whenever you successfully confirm a critical hit against a creature with a Light Blade, you may attempt a dirty trick combat maneuver against that creature as an immediate action, gaining a circumstance bonus on your combat maneuver check equal to the critical multiplier of the weapon that scored the critical hit. Category:Martial Spheres